Warped in the Pooka's Black Hole
by winterwolfofwesteros
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund is the unbending guardian when it comes to rules and regulations, particularly in seasonal changes and time travel. He believes that everything had a reason and limits of existence in the universe until he met and adopted Elsa, who will challenge and change his logical but limited perceptions about Jack Frost, and the truth about the enduring human spirit. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Keeper of the Light**

_The light! It is fading?! Have to hurry to gather more! Can't let it wane! It is the purest light in all creation, the light from the exact beginning of time that we, Pookas, were sworn to gather and to protect. But all of a sudden, Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon's father, had called me. I wonder why of all time when the light is fast fading?! _

"G'day, your majesty." He lowered into a respectful bow.

Wearing his green long coat and holding his golden staff with an egg like orb on top, he did not make a step as he stood on top of the highest snowy peak of the tallest mountain in the Himalayas. His eyes covering with his green tinted glasses, remained marveling the vast seas of white clouds were rolling down and surrounding him until radiant light shone down and Tsar Lunar appeared and stood before him.

"It's alright, my friend, E. Aster Bunnymund, you can step and hop on my clouds, they will carry you high above the heavens. I will make sure the heavens will never let you fall."

He followed Tsar Lunar who was floating effortlessly amongst the heavens and entering the most beautiful of all heavens, called the Ninth Cloud Sphere. Unlike any cold freezing atmosphere, this known paradise of a heaven was the warmest, great for a Pooka like him who abhorred the coldest and darkness of the vastness of space.

Hopping away from the clouds towards the golden and jeweled doors before him, Bunny gave a bow immediately to the divine being before him after she welcomed the Ruler of the night skies.

"Tsar Lunar, the Light during the Nights, is always welcome in my home, so is the guardian of hope."

_Two powerful deities together- The Tsar of the night sky gods, and the benevolent goddess of love?! This was overwhelming as a representative of my own kind, the Pookas!_

* * *

><p><em>And it seemed they are not alone, there also stood the other legendary immortals.<em>

The Pooka's eyes rolled around in keen observation.

"Finally, we are complete. Let us begin our meeting with the reason why we are all here," Tsar Lunar spoke while Bunny stood attentive during the entire meeting until the golden goddess of love touched the egg shaped rod relic he was holding. They conversed telepathically.

_"__The light I hold… it is fading…"_

_"__You worry as ever, Bringer of Spring."_

_"__My lady of love and beauty, if the light would fade?"_

_"__There is a light that you will gather, and it will never falter."_

_"__H-Huh? My golden lady talks of riddles?"_

_"__And the guardian of hope seemed to lose hope?!" _She paused, gave a captivating and amused look at Bunny._ "You are just like Tsar Lunar and those gathered around us, they were uncertain of the changes, and yet hoping for the golden age to come. The golden age will come. However, all things end." _She paused, her glowing eyes shifted away from the guardian. _"I am a deity of the First Age, sooner than later, I will be joining those before me, I will return to where I first came with the other First Immortals. But I will be leaving my legacy here, so does Tsar Lunar and those who are with us, and you, even if we are immortal…"_

"As the Universal laws decreed…" Bunny whispered under his breath, audible for the goddess beside him to hear. "And leave everything to the youngest race - the humans…"

_"__Yes…it is the time for the mortals, and the way that they will give back to the universe just like we all had contributed …"_

_"__And you believed it is their time to rise when many of us saw and tested them how they usually failed since they are flawed and easily corrupted with petty things, but…"_

_"__You still find a bit of hope about them." _Her eyes focused at the Pooka.

_"__Well, I reckon' they will, you know, find their enlightenment!"_

_"__There will come a time they will need your light, the light that will inspire and lead them. Same light that will melt the coldness and help the good turn the tide against the overwhelming darkness."_

Falling into deep contemplation upon hearing the goddess' enigmatic words, he spoke telepathically in his known logical self.

_"__So you are saying what everyone opposes will be coming…?! As I heard, even the other side, the chaos gods, hated what the three sisters of Chronos spoke of - the inevitable change?!"_

_"__Yes, my good friend, a change in the balance. A change we all hoped for-the golden age." _Her eyes returned to metallic egg shaped relic on his hand._ "And we are hoping that the new light you will carry will be the new hope for us to open the golden age for all that is good."_

_"__And what is it to you and your legacy?"_

_ "__I always believed that to have hope, there should always be love, and the power of love will always bring change even to the coldest."_

After what the goddess said, the Pooka was more confused. He came here to gather lights, but after the meeting with Tsar Lunar and the other deities, he was advised that the light he was looking for to gather was not in the heavens.

* * *

><p>E. Aster Bunnymund had no choice, he had to look hard and to look far from the reaches of time and space.<p>

_This is useless?! I have been here and there, and all over, even to the most unfamiliar realms I never been, and not a single light, which the goddess of love spoke of?! Now, I am here back on Earth without any new light?!_

Standing on the cliff overlooking the seas and pondering in silence, his attention shifted at the blazing fires on fleeing ships in a distance.

_Bloody chaos gods at their own destructive work again?!_

The Pooka ceased observing when he realized in shock that it were not the chaos gods who were attacking the ships, but the Fates, the three sisters of Chronos.

* * *

><p>"Have you found what we are looking for?!"<p>

"No!"

"Keep looking or we will never be free from their wraths!"

"Free from whose wraths?!"

The three sisters faced the Pooka who swirled his rod powerfully extinguishing the fires around him.

"Pooka, E. Aster Bunnymund, our brethren in time wielding, it is not for you to interfere!"

"Oh, you made me interfere, when you three suddenly break the rules of Time and Space here. These ships were never meant to be destroyed in the first place, until you appeared out from nothing and acted like baddie hags causing destruction and death! You are not even chaos gods to have the authority to act like this!"

"If you are not going to leave us in our own business, Pooka, then prepare yourself to cease to exist…"

"Are you yanking my chain?! Fine, bring it, gasbags." Bunny did not let them finish with their threats and lies, gave a defensive stance as he held out his golden rod and gave it a twirl to prepare himself for a long and powerful fight.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it! These bloody basket case witches are too much to handle, worse, they were killing the surviving innocents inside the ship. I cannot let another ship end up gone!<em>

He could hear the screams of people as the remaining ship was hurled away powerfully by the Fates. It was going straight to a particular place that Bunny dreaded. Giving a curse so loud before striking down one of the Fates unconsciously, the Pooka jumped and dashed where the ship collided on the icy ground. He struck immediately his rod on the ground to prevent it from bursting into flames, but even so, he was too late to save everyone.

"Come on, please tell me, all I did was not in vain!" Bunny cursed and gritted his teeth, destroyed the wall of the ship, almost staggered down to his knees when seeing so many lives snuffed out. He almost lowered his head until a cry of a little child was heard. He scrabbled in desperation to where the cry was coming from as lethal winter winds howled outside.

The moment he saw her, he kneeled down to pick her up quickly, pulling the little platinum blonde haired girl away from the heaps of debris and corpses. "It's all right, I am here…I will make sure you are alive and safe…I promise you, everything will be all right…"

The blue eyed mortal girl ceased crying in pain and sorrow. She eyed him as he ceased whispering at her when the sound of spreading frost began to enter the ship.

_Shit! A chaos-death god, and what is worse, I am on his damn frozen domain! He will be claiming everything, even the dead! I cannot let him kill you! No, I cannot allow him since you are a reminder that I did not fought in vain, that I never ever failed saving a life! Now, where could I hide you that even that chaos god will not find and claim you!_

Bunny ceased contemplating when the little child looked up at him in deep fascination instead of fear of his inhuman appearance. Her blue eyes focused at his egg shaped rod in wonder. The Pooka gave a wide smile at the little blue eyed girl after sensing her thoughts and emotions as a plan brewed in his head to outwit a chaos-death god of winter.

"Yeah, you are one clever ankle biter, aren't you?! How about a piece of chocolate for a change, I think, you and I will be a great team, sweets!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Brutal Winter Cometh**

Calming himself with a reason to protect a life, the Pooka ceased twitching his nose upon sensing danger. He remained his feet anchored on the ground with renewed courage, bracing for whatever unpredictability will happened as the inexorable brutal winter came inside. Bunny squinted his eyes and viewed the approaching hooded figure of the cold-hearted chaos-death god accompanied by his subsiding icy winds.

"What are you doing here?" His voice low and emotionless, but loud against his harsh snowstorms outside.

"Is this your place?! Sorry, Frost, I never realized this isolated wastelands is your domain. No worries, I'll hit the Frog and Toad." Bunny was about to turn away from the hooded being whose face was completely covered except for his glowing blue eyes staring at the other immortal.

He held out his hand holding on his wooden crook staff, blocking the Pooka's only way out. "No, you are not leaving, since you are in my place, I insist you stay and answer my questions."

"I think it is past your bedtime, boy, beside I'm gonna hit the hay too!"

"What is the hurry, cottontail, are you trying to hide something after finding what those time crones are looking for?"

"You mean the Fates, you've seen those damn time witches?!"

"Well, they left immediately when I came here to see what the commotion is about." He paused, remained composed and calculating, eyeing Bunny who shivered from the sudden coldness as the temperature dropped menacingly.

_Of all chaos-death gods, it had to be him-Jack Frost?!_

His piercing cold blue eyes suddenly narrowed and focused at Bunnymund's egg shaped rod. "You know, what is odd is that thing. When you came in my domain, I swear I saw the light was fading. Hmmm, kinda makes me wonder why suddenly the light wasn't fading anymore?"

"Blimey, this?! Don't want to alarm you with too much light, you know about too much light could melt the ice! And since I am in your domain, don't want to be a rude visitor, don't you think?!" Bunny remained holding on his golden rod with an egg shaped relic, hoping to bluff the other deity before him, and even imagining the light would melt him away too.

However, he was proven wrong by the chaos-death god of winter who held and pulled the shining egg shaped relic away from the top of the golden rod. "Good, consider yourself free to go as long as this is mine."

"Hell, no! You little bloody…?!"

He did not continue cursing when the hooded boy flew away.

_Forget it if he was one of the most feared of his destructive kind, but the bastard had what he should never have! Worse, if he knew that is no light at all, natural instinct of a chaos-death god is to kill._

* * *

><p>The bringer of winter ceased flying, landed on one of the summits of the snow covered mountains nearby and viewed the Pooka chased him immediately. He observed keenly the egg shaped jewel's light had changed rapidly into different colors from blue to red, and finally, yellow, as if it was alive with its own emotions.<p>

"Who are you?" He whispered curiously at the glowing egg which he was holding, realizing that it was the only thing that could withstand so long the extreme coldness of his lingering hold. He avoided Bunnymund who almost pounced to grab hold of the egg shaped relic back to his possession but Jack reacted faster by preventing the Pooka to have it back.

"The only thing I could say to you about it is it is of life - a life which I am sworn to protect just like all that has life! As the guardian of spring and hope, it is my eternal and unbreakable code that I will honor for the rest of my existence. That is why you cannot have it! Never will I allow a chaos-death god like you have his hands on and will just take that life and hope away! Please, give it back to me…"

"You are begging instead of fighting me for this?! Is it the first time I heard such words from you, a Pooka, who are also known as master warriors?! Is this egg so precious to you?" He gave an emotionless smirk, insulting the time wielder. "Never realized kangaroos lay eggs?!"

But the Pooka knew and sensed the winter deity was testing him by provoking him with such degrading words. He had to give an offer to the other immortal for him to leave this predicament in a peaceful manner. "No more violence and bloodshed, it is too much for her for one day, so please, just hand me the egg, I could exchange it for the rod since it could be a weapon you could use."

Jack did not replied as Bunny threw his golden rod which he ignored to catch, it fell on the ground before him.

Then all of a sudden without a reason, the winter deity placed down the egg carefully on the ground before he walked away from it as the Pooka took and held protectively the egg shaped relic in his arms.

"Oi, good on ya, alive and safe as I promised, didn't I?" Bunny viewed the light from the egg turned to serene blue once again.

Deciding to call it a day, Jack almost summoned his winter winds when powerful attacks were thrown at them, particularly at Bunny who evaded the Fates' ambush attacks but in doing so, the egg which was wrapped safely in his arms rolled away towards the cliff.

"No! NO!" Bunny cried out and lunged himself, trying to reach the rolling egg shaped relic which he successfully grabbed hold on again, before he was confronted by one of the Fates who summoned her powers to push and exile the Pooka down into her created time portal.

"The problem with you, Pooka, is you are the one who is really out of time and place here…" The third sister of the Fates hissed but was cut short when the Pooka pushed himself out of the portal's direction and kicked the lights out of his opponent, sending her across and hitting her other sister who is pairing up with their other sibling to confront against the icy chaos-death god.

He eyed at Jack who remained calm and composed, moving into a fighting stance while he was calculating and anticipating the next moves of his enemies briefly before their fight will begin. Bunny shifted his eyes at the other two opponents.

"Have you, Fates, gone berko?! I mean, you have a barney with me to begin with, not with him, my known seasonal adversary?!" Shouting on the top of his lungs, the Pooka flustered and became so pissed. "Wait a second!? Don't tell me, you all like to gang up on pretty boy, even if he is a known cold-hearted jackass, instead of ganging up on me?! Oh, that's it! Typical girls and women, immortal or otherwise, choosing the attractive bad boy instead of the smart good one?! I can't believe this?!"

"Hey! Shut up, cottontail! I don't care what the hell you are talking about but you can have them!" He gave a brief false laughter and a mocking gesture at Bunny as if allowing him out of respect in seniority.

"What the…?!" The Pooka almost cursed out loud at the chaos-death god of winter who smirked at him. "Seriously, is that a bloody joke, Frost?! Because I found it not funny at all!"

"Okay, as you say so, Bunny, my old friend…"

"Don't you ever call me that! We are not even friends, you bloody bugger!"

The winter deity remained dodging the enemy's arrow attacks, and then he blocked the other Fates' sword blows by using speedily his staff to disarm her before summoning his deadliest winter winds that froze one of the Fates, and throwing the other one inside the time portal which was closed by Bunny.

"You will break your own honored code sooner, Pooka! Give us the girl who you placed magically inside that egg, and everything will be forgotten between us."

"Crikey! You should not have woken up so soon…" he did not finished talking with the remaining sister of Chronos when she was struck on the head ruthlessly by one of the chaos-death gods who appeared from nowhere to Bunnymund's horror upon witnessing how easy for them to kill another immortal.

The Pooka cursed with a deep sigh before facing Jack. "Have you called your fellow chaos gods for a reunion?! Because this is turning one sided and unfair for my part!"

Narrowing his blue eyes into an icy glare at the floating chaos gods around them, he replied the guardian of spring and hope. "Nope. I hate reunions, I would rather be alone for all eternity. " His voice lowered with lifelessness this time. "I suggest you leave me alone now."

"What is this?! Isn't this quite a reunion indeed?! The legendary heroic Pooka named E. Aster Bunnymund, and our rebellious brethren of chaos, Jack Frost." The hooded chaos god of violence spoke, remained holding his bladed weapon covered with blood. He lowered his eyes and focused at their icy brethren of destruction who remained emotionless and without interest. "Since we have given you a very long time to decide to join us for an upcoming battle in this eternal war against their side, it seemed we haven't heard your reply yet?! Or are you still isolating yourself in your frozen kingdom without any subjects to rule over?!" His shining green eyes shifted at the Pooka who was about to hop away in stealth until he realized something which he cannot leave without was completely gone in his possession.

_Damn it! Where is it?! I remember I hid it in my pocket…_

"Are you looking for this, little bunny rabbit?!" He held out the egg shaped relic which he had stolen under the Pooka's nose, making Bunny closed his hands into fists and was trying to control his emotions of anger.

"Give that back!" Bunny growled, almost gave a distinct Pooka's battle cry.

"I wonder why a Pooka like you act so overprotective about this?! Unless there is life here you sworn to protect, a life so young and pure! We will take that life away as you watch us do so!"

He whispered an ancient spell, then shook violently the radiant metallic egg shaped relic. Light blazed out from the egg the moment the little platinum blonde haired girl was separated from her protective egg container.

* * *

><p><em>No!<em>

Bunny moved a step back, not that he was running away. He was adjusting his footing for a very high jump. Then, as faster than lightning, he gave a great leap so high while the girl cried out as she was falling towards the ground. It was a sudden natural instinct that a Pooka will do to protect their precious young, wrapping his arms around the frightened girl who held him back, ignoring the painful impact he felt against the cold icy ground.

Even if he is immortal, he could still feel the tremendous pain. He was trying to move but he can't, he could only utter words to comfort the girl who burst more tears after he saved her. "A-At least…y-you're safe…sweets…" He tried to focus but he felt his energy was seeping away since his immortal body was automatically recovering slowly. He lifted his eyes and viewed the chaos gods were hovering above them like vultures to their prey, as they began to summon their powers to slaughter them.

Their attacks came down together like a terrible whirlwind, except it was suddenly shielded by something unexpected. It was a great shield of ice and when it collided with the destructive gods' powers, it turned into glowing beautiful falling snow.

"Fuck you, Frost, are you siding with those soft-hearted and self-righteous hypocrites?!" The chaos god of violence realized the winter deity remained neutral at the sides, watching and observing briefly until the unexpected happened, his icy blue eyes did not avert from the little blue eyed girl.

Bunny's eyes widened in shock, stared at the girl wrapped in his arms who remained embracing him back. This time she is the one protecting him.

"Y-You've…done that…?! T-To…save me…"

_How could this be?! A mortal having the powers like Frost…I mean like us, immortals?!_

"This is wickedly new! A mortal girl with god-like powers?!" One of the chaos gods, the bringer of maelstrom landed on the ground spoke, and faced at their icy and silent brethren who remained gazing at the girl. "Hey, Frost, how about we give this little runt to you for you to play around in exchange of joining us in war! Remember, you were all alone here, and when you tire out of her, you could share your worn out toy to us or you could just kill her!" He made a quick steps towards the wounded Pooka who grimaced, still unable to move as he eyed the chaos god approached to grab hold of the girl. However, a sudden powerful blasts of ice stormed out uncontrollably from the platinum blonde girl, striking the other unsuspected and arrogant chaos gods while some of them have evaded the attack. One of the icy surge went directly towards Jack who did not block or dodge away when he viewed the blue eyed girl had difficulty controlling such power. He remained standing, allowed the blast to hit him instead rather than allowing it to backlash where it came from.

_Did he just prevent that uncontrollable power from hitting us back?! No, can't be! My eyes are playing tricks on me?! Why would he?! He's one of those baddies!_

Bunny observed in shock, but what most disturbed him is seeing the chaos-death god of winter unaffected, but different somehow as if revitalized.

"Why would we give her to our cold brethren?! I say, we enjoy killing the girl, then, her guardian Pooka."

"That's what a reunion is about, we enjoy ourselves!"

"Yeah, what a reunion, the one I was waiting for…" Jack gave a devious smirk and a look of being selfish. "One word of advice you should know about me - I do not share what is mine." His blue eyes glared differently, this time it was vengeance. "It's a good thing you guys came and drop by, but the next time invite more of our damn no-good kind…" he suddenly disappeared, then flew appearing before the chaos god who he was talking to. He slashed his newly formed spiky ice shaped blades that sprouted in his knuckle and arm as the slaughtered immortal fall into frozen pieces. "…for me to kill you all…"

_Damn it! They are all mental! They are butchering each other! _

Bunnymund freaked out, but controlled not to be overwhelmed by his shock and fear as he was even caught in the middle of the ruthless battle amongst chaos gods.

It was good that he had enough power to create a time portal. He grabbed hold of the little blue eyed girl and the egg shaped relic before escaping by teleporting away in another time and space.

_At least, they were not staying in the brutal cold domain of Jack Frost._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Lost in the Woods**

_That was close! They have escaped death by a whisker!_

Leaping from the portal after escaping to another dimension, he viewed they have landed in their newly different surroundings, somewhere in a middle of a thick canopy of the snow-covered woods. After a few seconds of lifting and twitching around his ears and his nose in the air in his known vigilant stance, and sensing no danger around them, the Pooka loosened his protective hold around her. "Ow yar goin'? Feelin' orright, sweets?"

Bunnymund's concerned eyes glanced at the mortal girl who nodded with a look of relief. Her lips formed a faint smile of gladness that they were alive and safe, but her blue eyes reflected concerned when eyeing the Pooka tripped after he moved a step forward. Kneeling on the ground, he looked dizzy and tired, and then gave a surprising sneeze.

"Have to admit, after using my time travelling powers so much, I'm nackered…worst, I got the wog!"

_Of course, who would not be having the cold, after being exposed to Frost's unbearable freezing domain?! Lucky, he was not suffering from hypothermia, but he might be if he had stayed longer. Odd, she's seemed unaffected by the cold at all?! _

He lowered slowly to sit down under the shade of nearby spruce tree as she assisted him, making the Pooka looked and smiled gratefully at her, sensing her innate kindness and pure of heart.

"I think we have to take a rest for a while…" Trailing his words, realizing how rude of him to forget to introduce himself to her, he straightened his back with his chest out and spoke proudly with an air of being one of the most intellectual creatures, "Apologies, how rude of me. My name is Bunnymund, but most of my friends called me, Bunny, for short. E. Aster Bunnymund, to be precise. And please remember, even if I looked like a combination of a rabbit and a man, I am neither a rabbit nor a man, I am a Pooka."

"A Pooka…" Echoing what his kind of specie is, she gave an amused smile and a short delighted laughter until he cleared his throat to wait for her own introduction.

"Oh…I'm…" Her smile waned slowly so was her melodic laughter. Her blue eyes glanced immediately down as if she struggling to recall. Upon sensing and realizing she had completely forgotten about herself, Bunny became puzzled and intrigued of her. However, instead of saying the bitter truth, she was concealing her humiliation, because how could someone like her ever forgot her own name. The platinum blonde girl remained pondering what name to tell him, lifted her distressed blue eyes when the Pooka spoke a name for her.

"…you're…Elisa…"

She had to settle with that name – whether or not that is her real name. It is the only name Bunny could salvage from the girl's muddled mind.

"You don't need to lie to me. I could read and sense your mind and heart. You could not remember a thing, don't you?" He spoke with a worried tone. Placing his hand on the girl's shoulder to comfort her, he spoke. "No worries, everything will turn out fine. Just always remember, there's light in every dark, as well as a rainbow after the storm. As soon as my strength returns back, sweets, I might help you regain your memories back, but I need assistance from my friends, just to make sure you really have your true and complete memories back so that you could go back to your home."

_This is very bad indeed. And to think the Fates, the sisters of Chronos, wanted desperately this girl! Whatever reasons they have, why would they almost erased completely her memories into a blank slate by using an ancient spell to prevent anyone in returning her memories?!_

* * *

><p>Halting to contemplate after they were trekking further deeper into the woods for hours, he heard her spoke up with a quick and sharp observation. "Wait, we've been here again, we're walking in a loop. Look, those trees…"<p>

"Siberian Spruce, pines and larches are the usual trees here since we are in the snowforest or boreal forest, also called taiga."

"…they're moving…?!" her blue eyes are filled with mixed wonder, curiosity, caution and fear.

He was aware of the magical loop since they were nearing an extraordinary forested hinterlands, but he admired her for being mentally aware of their surroundings unlike anyone would do so.

"Are we lost? Or do these trees want us to lose our way?" Baffled, she questioned him.

"Good on ya, smarty pants…"

His words were never words to annoy but it was a compliment when he smiled sincerely at her, moved slightly in front of the girl as he viewed clearly the trees are moving with a purpose to confuse and to lead astray, until they were surrounded by the woods with nowhere for them to go.

"…I assure you there's no danger for I knew these parts of Eastern Siberia and had been here several times, I traveled here to visit my old friends, Ombric and Katherine…" He continued to speak to her. "The trees will never harm you as long as you are of goodness. They were curious since you are new around here. They are sentinels to a special place where my friends lived. And that town is called, Santoff Claussen, from an Ancient Atlantis phrase meaning "the place of dreams". It's a place of learning, magic, and imaginations."

He held his hand towards the blue eyed girl.

"I think it is time to knock- the way I usually come in, just to skip Ombric's other magical rim of defenses. Hold my hand, stay strong without fear and focus your heart, and never look back." Without hesitation, she held his hand-like paw in absolute trust. Tapping his foot, a hole magically appeared out of nowhere below them as they both fall.

Sliding downwards so fast, she started laughing and enjoying herself.

"That was fun! Could we do it again?!" She giggled and swung playfully his hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?! Guests! And a new little lovely angel to meet…" A voice with a strong Russian accent boomed with enthusiasm when they both landed on their feet on the wooden floor. A bearded elderly man greeted them, his eyes staring at the blue eyed mortal girl who gaped her mouth in awe at the fascinating place where they've dropped inside.

"Wow!" She muttered dreamily, pulled her hand away from Bunny who sensed she was astounded with all the magical devices, inventions, and books around her. Her eyes roamed, glancing at the curious animals, mostly the wizard's owls, inside the massive tree, Big Root, which Bunny informed her about. "This is amazing!" She grinned with her serene blue eyes lighting up. Holding up her hand as she almost touched a floating invention but Bunny held her hand away from the particular gadget floating around.

"Nope, sweets, that object is not yet tested for quality and safety, it might cut your fingers…"

"Nonsense! It will not cut her fingers, that is not what its function and purpose is! Always the worry wart! You will be infecting her with your lackluster personality, Bunny!"

"Lackluster? I'm being prudent and careful. Besides, I'm the most reasonable and logical one amongst our group, unlike you who keeps on yacking, verbal diarrhoea yahoo!" he muttered, showing signs of his remaining exhaustion while trying to control his emotions. "Did I got up your nose?! Because it still doesn't change a thing- Easter is still better than Christmas, you bowl full of jelly!"

He noticed the Pooka had a shorter fuse. And every time Bunny loses his good mood, North concluded that Bunnymund had an apparent confrontation with his known seasonal adversary. He noticed Bunny's mood shifted back into a mellow calmness when the little girl held Pooka's hand and then pointed happily at him, his fellow guardian.

Somehow in the deep recesses of her mind she knew him. He's famous with his red long coat and black long boots. She got excited moved towards the familiar presence.

"Hello, my dear," he was smiling widely, his gigantic frame looming but he knelt down to face her. "Don't tell me, you don't know my name, I read your letters before Christmas, and you were wishing for your gift to be double for you to share to your little sister, like those beautiful rag dolls your sister always played around with." He placed gently his hand on her head.

"Hang on a tick! Little sister?! She has a little sister! Then, you must know her?!"

"Of course, I have a list of every child's name to know whether they are nice or naughty, unlike you who just hid your treats for the children to find." He gave a particular superior look at Bunny who crossed his arms in annoyance and controlled his temper again. "And she is a perfect good girl." He pulled an empty sack from his red coat's pocket, then took out a white polar bear toy from his magical sack and gave it to her.

"Blowhard…" The Pooka whispered under his breath, realizing he does not know everything while North gloated before him. "Fine, if you really know her, what is her real name, mate?!"

North almost mentioned the girl's name but Ombric's voice intruded them. His wizard's robes rustling behind him as he entered to join in with his wooden wizard's staff at his hand.

"If I were you, I will never say her name, because the moment you let her remember who she is, it will endanger not only her but everyone else." The wizard eyed intensely at Bunny who uncrossed his arms, viewed Katherine entered with her book which she clasped tightly near her chest.

_No, please, don't give me that look, especially you, Ombric and Katherine?!_

"Please let me explain, "Katherine approached them as Ombric just waved his hand near the mortal blue eyed girl who was shielded from their conversations about her by pleasant illusions. "You telepathically called upon us to help you regarding her, and we have searched everything about her. The highest cast spell that you described to Ombric is an Atlantis taboo spell, and it was used by Fates to seal her mind to prevent her from returning to who she is."

"And the question is why?!" Bunny hopped forward. "Why would the First Age Immortals, such as the Fates used such high-powered spell to cast on a mortal?"

"Because she is unlike any mortal."

The Pooka shifted his eyes at Ombric who spoke.

"You told us so, she had powers that protected you from the chaos-death gods."

"And it is clear you would not like to help me with this?!" Bunny frowned in disbelief at the powerful wizard who granted knowledge and wisdom.

"If you believed in the universal laws, Bunnymund, I also believed in my old Atlantis customs and beliefs too. A taboo spell is equivalent of a curse, but unlike a curse, it served with double purposes, namely, as an omen- a warning not to allow the spell to be removed, and an eternal lock against the activation of a ticking time bomb. If I lift away this spell, it will awaken and trigger a terrible domino effect and will unleashed consequences incomprehensible, affecting every being in any universes regardless of time and space. Besides, the First Age Immortals had marked her, not to be assisted or be harmed, but to whatever agreement or vow they have made amongst themselves regarding her. Thus, it is not for us to get involved with."

"So, you are saying that she is like a property for them to deal with?! For crying out loud, she's a person, someone with a life! She has a family, and a home to go back to! And she had that right! What if she was marked?! You just quit on her?!" The Pooka really flew off the handle upon hearing his friends.

"We know how you feel…"North voiced out when seeing Bunny so upset.

"If you know how I feel, then why do all seemed to be moving back towards the sides to watch and do nothing?!"

There was silence. No one spoke amongst them until Katherine, who had the courage and strength to tell the truth to the Pooka.

"Because Tsar Lunar requested us not to get involved, because his father, the former Tsar Lunar, had wanted the agreement between the First Immortals to go through."

Her words had dropped like some pieces to an incomplete puzzle.

_Agreement between First Immortals?! But for what?! Damn it! If they are not going to help, then, he will be the one to help her alone, so be it! _

Bunny turned away from them and proceeded towards the platinum blonde girl who remained playing with a polar bear toy that North gave to distract her with.

"Where are you going?" North asked him in deep concern, viewing the girl stood up and drew near Bunny in hurry like a child drawing near her parent.

"To find Tooth. She had the vaults of memories of every child, and that includes her memories."

"You don't need to find her, besides, Nightlight along with the Moonbots have gone before you. They will never allow you to regain her memories since Tsar Lunar had ordered them to prevent you to do so."

"So, he ordered them." Bunny gave a determined look. "Then, I've no choice but to see and direct my complaint at Tsar Lunar himself! And I will take her with me!" Bunny pulled out the particular egg-shaped relic from one of his green coat's pockets, and whispered a spell before he held out his other free hand, creating a new portal.

* * *

><p>Stepping out from the portal, he landed on the glass-like floor, viewing the galaxies filled with stars and planets below. He lifted up his face and eyed a particular ivory and jade built door with carved texts and symbols of the universal laws to be respected by every immortal.<p>

"Trust me, sweets, once we talk to Tsar Lunar to change his mind about that agreement, then you have a chance to remember who you are, and you could return back to your home…" The Pooka did not continue speaking to her when someone was walking out from the hall where Tsar Lunar and the other immortals were in a long meeting, stopped on his tracks and came into a hostile confrontation with the Pooka.

"Whoa! You are really egg obsessed, aren't you, cottontail?!"

The guardian of spring and hope scowled in fury at the hooded chaos-death god of winter who stopped himself from leaving. His blue eyes glanced not at Bunny but at the relic which the Pooka held protectively.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"This is a mediation hall," He grinned icily, giving a taunt as he leaned on his crook staff. "This is where different sides meet and try to settle or even negotiate unless you consider the duel to the death…" He focused his piercing cold blue eyes at the egg relic whose peaceful blue glow turned to confused and distressed red radiance. "You know, we don't need to argue every time we see each other, it really gives the wrong impression about me…" his voice was trailing off, viewed the red light turned angry yellow.

"What impression, yah drongo?!" He frowned further, eyeing Jack Frost who hoped to have a good impression without any reason at all. But he will not fall to that jackass' tricks. "Well, you weren't and never will be, you will always be in the naughty list since yah a dingbat! Remember, your damn destructive blizzards, your pesky snowstorms, your heavy snowfalls, and the slippery accident-prone ice sleets last winter that extended for six more weeks, ruining my Easter Sunday by making some kids miserable for finding less of my googies…"

"Bunny? You're still not mad about that…are yah?" Jack forced a brief false laughter, his eyes locked at the relic on Bunny's hand until they were interrupted by Sanderson Mansnoozie. The dreamcaster materialized from the whirling gathering golden sands, gesturing Jack to where he came from to return back so the talks will resume.

"He's not returning back there, Sandy!" Bad-tempered Bunny pushed away Jack when noticing the bringer of winter attempted to steal his egg-shaped relic again. "Rack off, you bloody idiot!"

"I will leave you alone if you give that, and I assure you, you will never hear of me ever again."

"What's your game, Frost?! You've been staring at my egg the entire time?!" Bunny ceased snapping at the deity of winter when someone interrupted and corrected him.

"This is something new indeed - Jack Frost's gazing at her the entire time…" A familiar voice joined in, an attempt to humiliate the emotionless chaos-death god of winter, hoping a certain emotion will make him blush in awkwardness. However, it was not the reaction she hoped to receive from him as the entire hall frosted immediately in hideous multitudes of lethal icicles. It's a deadly threat that sent chills down the Pooka's spine, prompting his body to give a defensive stance while Sandy moved protectively in front of the golden goddess of love who spoke. "We have an agreement, the Pact, and your predecessors vowed to honor it."

"They were forced to honor it after your twin sister deceived them… just as your side represented by Tsar Lunar and you wanted me to honor it by siding with you in this eternal war between good and evil…." The bringer of winter replied her coldly, giving a look that he knew their self-interests. "After I have lost everything - everyone I knew were killed, and my home destroyed, this is your last solution, your final offer? To spend eternity like you guys, trapped in some, some far away hideout, thinking of, of new ways to bribe me?! For what?! A new life?! A new home, and a new family?! And you all got so desperate, you included her, an innocent who you picked to be thrown to me. No, no, that is not for me…"

The goddess did not let him finished and replied him back before he spoke again. "Then, your words are accepted. We don't care if you feel obligated or not obligated in the conditions. We do not need to hear from you again. Since you want to be free, you can leave without any responsibilities, but the problem lies if your conscience bothered you, then you could never be truly be free."

"I am not leaving until I have what is mine." His eyes returned to the relic which the Pooka held.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, please give it to him."

"My lady, I can't give this to the selfish and irresponsible brute."

"Trust me, my dear friend, give it to him." The golden goddess walked towards and stood beside Bunnymund who threw the egg-shaped relic to the winter deity.

However, suddenly, the platinum blonde haired girl slipped out that startled the god of winter as he held briefly the relic, then dropping it when eyeing it empty.

He frowned and glared at the other god who replied him. "You want it, don't you? Oh, right, you never want it empty. But you are not the only one clever in twisting words. Do you think we will give everything to you just like that? What are you waiting for? You told us that you will go the moment you have what you want. And you got what you want. Too bad, you realized what you are looking for and what you wanted and needed is not the empty shell you were holding earlier."

"This is not over." Jack whispered loudly, shifted and focused his blue eyes at the mortal girl and pleaded gently at her, holding out his hand towards her. "If you valued your life and the lives of those you cared, please come with me…away from anyone's influence and control…" Without a word, she stepped back away from him in doubt and fear.

"She does not know you, who is just a complete stranger to her." The goddess of love eyed them with interest. "You think it will be easy, like snapping your fingers?! It takes a lot of patience, trust, commitment, and suffering for you to gain it. But, you scorned it, and clearly, you are inexperienced of such thing, which makes you a defiant fool, born from the cold-hearted race with the powers of ice and snow, who believed emotions will be your new set of chains! Can't you see? She is the one who pulled herself out from that magic relic, thus, she does not want to be with you."

Feeling lost, Jack had no choice. He failed even though he tried everything to break free from the Wheel of Fate. He had to go and let whatever destiny had in store for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

Hi, lovelies!

Thanks so much for the reading, following and reviewing this story :) Hope you continue doing so since I would like to hear from all of you.

Madison - my apologies for not updating immediately. Got a bit sidetracked from writing due to my hectic schedule.

Again, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Chills in the Dark - **

With a sigh of resignation, the hooded chaos-death god of winter stepped back and lowered his hand which was holding his frosted wooden staff.

The mortal girl had decided with her free will, which none of them, even if they were all powerful immortals would never ignore or deride. It was in the agreement, the Pact, that she alone will have the choice.

He almost turned away from them when the sound of slow marching steps approached them with an authoritative voice of militaristic formality, surprisingly defending him.

"You will just leave without a word especially to the Pooka, your seasonal adversary, after his words had insulted you?"

Bunny shifted his narrowed eyes at the famous captain of the greatest fleet from one of the moons of the Constellation Orion. Wearing an imposing dark battle armor decorated with onyx stones and a long cape trailing behind him, Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner, Lord High General of the Galaxies, spoke out his mind like fighting fire against fire while the Pooka glowered at him, not amused at all at the general's own opinions about honor - an honor shaded with the unbending belief on the chain of command.

"You are not just a Warrior of Ice, Jack Frost, you have the noble and divine birthright of your own race. You are originally from the long line of Winter Kings, the Primordial War Gods sung in the Legends of First Immortals Conquests across the universes. And I am much aware of your rigid code, customs, laws and traditions in your home realm, the Empire of Niflheim, you have the right to kill this Pooka, named E. Aster Bunnymund, who had slandered you. Otherwise, he will be joined and followed by other fools in ridiculing you. Because the next thing you'll know they will be writing and saying how lame, coward, worthless, lecherous, depraved madman you are."

Jack lifted up his blue eyes, held up his hand towards them, and unexpectedly snickered, intending to annoy because he was fed up.

"Wow!" He exasperated in a sarcastic tone. "You people never quit! As I said before, you all are desperate?! Earlier, you were shoving your offers to my face! Then, you tried manipulation by humiliating me with your game of words! And now, you are praising me by reminding me the grandeur of my pompous forefathers' known greediness which never made me proud of them?! So what is next?! Let me guess…" He placed his crook staff over his shoulders, resting his hands on it, and turned his back away from them. "A death match against E. Aster Bunnymund, the most annoying and boring immortal?! I think I'll pass on that. I have been losing interest with death and destruction lately! Besides, the only one saying the truth about his feelings here is the Pooka! So I think I have to spare him for being real since he had no interests with the Pact." He pretended to have difficulty thinking their obvious next move which is apparently standing before him after he turned around with his head tilted and his blue eyes glanced quickly at the mortal girl.

Expecting that she will further step back and hide behind Bunnymund, his piercing cold eyes twitched slightly when eyeing the platinum blonde haired girl locked her blue eyes back at him as she remained where she stood. "Oh, I know…no wonder you wanted me to have a duel, Lord Pitch, your reputation as a brilliant military strategist precedes you..."

"What does that mean, ya bloody frosted clown?!" The Pooka hopped a step, struggling to bottle up his emotions intact.

"And I thought that you are the most intelligent being here which you've always brag about?! Never realized you are clueless in this kind of political matters, cottontail?"

"Marriage to seal the alliance." The general spoke bluntly, placing and clasping hands behind his back.

The Pooka moved in front of the blue eyed girl upon finally realizing Lord Pitch's words. "No! This is way too wrong! You just can't force someone to marry for some kind of alliance?!"

"Yeah, I agree with the kangaroo. I don't want to be imprisoned eternally in hell called married life."

The keeper of hope heard the deity of winter was agreeing sincerely with him.

"Besides, I wouldn't like my "father-in-law" to be him!" Jack replied immediately and pointed at Bunny while the guardian of spring frowned further upon hearing his insult.

"I suggest you better think through about this again," the goddess of love spoke up after breaking her long silence.

"I don't think so. There's no way I'll join you or the other side. And my answer is still a big NO." The bringer of winter emphasized his words. "So, don't you ever bother me again about the prophecy regarding the future of my race and the restoration of my home realm…"

"Even if it meant preservation and peace?"

Every immortal moved aside when hearing the calm voice of Tsar Lunar as he appeared to join them.

Jack Frost was about to reply him when suddenly a sound of tolling alarm bells were heard, and the surrounding lights flickered.

Bunny cursed under his breath as he felt the chill in the air and the dreaded heavy darkness for minutes before their enemies will be attacking them.

* * *

><p>"Your Grace…" Lord Pitch's silver-golden eyes glanced in attention at Tsar Lunar. Gesturing at his Lunar Royal Guards to prepare themselves to fight, the king listened. "Let me fight them amongst the seas of stars. I will have my ship ready, my fleet are anchored near the ports. I will take the first defensive attack."<p>

"Fine. I will lead the fight here. Take care, my old friend," Tsar Lunar replied him while Sandy moved towards the center with the goddess of love and beauty.

She spoke at the high general and the king of the night skies. "We will both secure the entire place," the golden goddess was raising her hands where brilliant lights shot out like rosy dawn in the skies, forming a protective layer while the dreamcaster scattered his golden sands from his hands. "Lord High General, be careful. I sensed the front lines of the army soldiers are scouts."

"Scouts?" General Kozmotis Pitchiner furrowed his brows. "Something is not right here! What are they searching for?!" He eyed at the golden dreamcaster's dreamy and peaceful brown eyes widened and stared worriedly at Jack Frost. Preparing himself to go to battle, the hooded immortal boy almost leap out of the window to join some of the Lunar Royal Guards who could fly but the general closed the window before he could leave them.

"You gotta be kidding me?! So, now you think I'm a damsel in distress who needs your protection?!" The god of winter deadpanned, eyed at Lord Pitch.

He remained strictly serious. "I know, you could fight extremely well! But you are not going anywhere. You are staying down here to protect everyone around you."

The black haired immortal approached and glanced at Bunny. "A favor Pooka - guard Frost with your entire existence." He ordered Bunny.

"Crikey! Are you mad as a meat axe?! I would rather protect her than him!" Bunny grumbled.

Drawing near, he whispered firmly at the Pooka. "You do not need to worry about the girl if I were you." His silver-golden eyes rolled towards Jack Frost and then shifted his look at the blue eyed girl beside Bunny who got what that means. "In this war, we all need each other to watch each other's backs. It is time to prove how different we are from the other side for Frost to be convinced what side he will truly belong to." Lord Pitch stepped back. "I don't blame you for reacting in this hostile way. However, you know nothing of your seasonal adversary because you refused to know about him, and how different he is from the other chaos-death gods."

Afterwards, Lord Pitch eyed Sandy and requested for assistance before he will be leaving them to join his sailors aboard his ship. "Lord of Dreams, I need your powers of illusions and dreams to blind any enemy who enters this sacred hall!"

* * *

><p>The first wave of attack came like a thousand hurricanes. It was a series of terrible barrages. When the third strongest impact was felt, the goddess of love and beauty fell weakly to her kneels as the radiant protective layer she created had crumbled down. The Pooka moved immediately beside her to assist her up, as the full scale battle at the seas of stars was held for a while, until the battle pushed forward before the doors of the hall where they were.<p>

Tsar Lunar's handful of Lunar Royal Guards encircled courageously around their king and his remaining immortal companions inside, unsheathed their weapons as they gave a gap at the center while the Lord of the Light in the Night held out his hands and summoned a powerful blast radiating against the incoming dark forces' attack. Some enemies dodged and escaped the glowing power of Tsar Lunar, have to confront and clashed against his Royal Guards and Sandy's magical sands that formed into different humanoid shapes fighting them. Jack and Bunny joined in the fight, protecting everyone in their group.

It should be a relief when enemy forces were defeated, but something spawned up from the opponent's decaying corpses, terrifying demonic crossbred hell hound-leeches with several eyes, horns and bat wings. When nearing its victim these power detecting creatures would drain energy and life that made Jack Frost noticed and realized something - he should never use his icy powers to allow someone to know where he is because the creatures were sensing and searching for the powers of ice and cold. Evading the hell hound scouts, he remained nimble and agile. However, he was too late to tell his companions when Bunny was almost pierce by deadly arrows that was prevented by an ice wall summoned by the girl to protect the Pooka.

"Thanks, sweets, getting a bit tired with all of the pests unwilling to leave us…" He ceased talking to her when suddenly the entire place shook violently, separating them from each other as Bunny slid down from the shattered tilting glass-like floor, was fast enough to grab hold of the edge unlike her.

"No!" Bunny shouted when seeing the girl slipped and was pulled away by unknown malevolent force downwards. Without any hesitation, Jack dived speedily down, desperate to grab hold of her as he was moving far away from the hall and blowing away his cover made by Sandy's dream sands' illusions.

"I gotcha! It's gonna be alright!" Catching her, he whispered, then stunned that they were the only ones able to withstand the pressure and the far distance, even the coldness of infinite space. "Hold on tight! We're going back!" Feeling her arms around him who held her back, making sure not to let go of her. He flew back so fast like the speed of light but he stopped briefly when hearing legions of different haunting voices whispering his name. Jack gritted his teeth, willed himself to return back in the wrecked hall where his other surviving companions are. They landed in the middle of the cracked floor as Jack moved before her in a very protective manner.

"I'm scared." Hearing her whisper in fear, he sensed she held his hand, seeking courage and strength. Turning to face her, he allowed her to hold his hand, felt his fingers entwined with hers as he whispered back.

"Don't be. You're not alone. I'm here with you, always."

Suddenly, the voices fell abruptly in eerie silence as the ghostly shadows of the fallen and defeated enemies combined and formed into a hooded towering deformed being with six enormous skeletal wings standing before them.

A frightening and rasping voice hissed, "My grandson had taken the side of good by saving a weak mortal girl?! Heed me, because whatever you do, it will be written in the stars as it was fated - you are a killer and will always be a killer, whatever defiance you do to twist it around to free yourself, you will always be a bringer of the end." He almost grab hold of the hooded boy with his pale bony hands to reclaim him but Sandy unleashed his power pushing him away from Jack. His burning black lifeless eyes rolled slowly at the dreamcaster, gave out a demented laughter. "Ah…my brother, Dream…both of us born from our parents, Darkness and Light. And you think I have no right over him anymore. But you and your companions stole him under my wing. The indecisive Fates thought your side should be having the edge in the next Age, but I say to all of you, I am the only one who decides how everything ends…for I am Death."

The Reaper was about to have a lone duel with the Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams when Tsar Lunar, the goddess of love, and the time wielding Pooka stepped up to join Sandy.

"So, I see, you cannot fight your own battle against me, brother?!" He taunted grimly.

"Is that how anxious you are for fighting alone?!" Bunny replied the enemy, pushing away his fear of Death and feeling the warmth of courage as he stood beside his friends. "Because none of us fights alone!"

"Ahhh, words of Hope…I will crush you first and turn you into Despair!"

"Belt up! You are making me angry! Let us fight to get this over with!" Bunny took away his green tinted glasses, reached into his green coat's smallest pocket and pulled out a rare chocolate egg, then popped the chocolate in his mouth and ate it. Instantly, the Pooka appeared to grow, tearing out from his green long coat and turning his brown fur into gray with decorated tribal war tattoos, becoming hulking huge like a colossal monster with multitude arms which held various wicked looking weapons including a pair of boomerangs. He gave a Pooka's deafening war cry that was even heard across the universe. His immortal companions readied themselves for a fight as they allowed Bunnymund to lead them in this fight.

"Then prepare to meet your own demise, Pooka!" He almost attacked with his ultimate weapon, countless of lethal thorny chains with scythes at each ends, but his weapon failed to reach the Pooka when all of the chains had frosted quickly and stopped in mid-air as if frozen in time, became brittle, then into unknown nothingness.

Everyone was unable to move or speak when witnessing a newly unleashed power.

"You will never harm them!" The blue eyed girl shouted out with all of her heart, facing Death without fear. "I'm not afraid of you. You who have no power over me." The sound of loud cracking and spreading powerful ice, frosts and snow was heard as gigantic and dangerous icy sharp spikes rose up from the shattered glass-like floor. "You want a fight, fight me."

Widening his twitching eyes, Bunny in shock could not imagine such power ever existed and was used against Death, dumbfounded at the platinum blonde girl. She remained holding hands with bringer of winter while her other hand was outstretched and stopping Death that even the bringer of the End could not believe such unimaginable power. The Reaper was forced to flee along with the rest of their enemies by teleporting away before they would be totally overpowered by the new power.

_It was over. Everyone's alive and safe…_

She smiled and almost drew near Bunny but the moment she released her hand from Jack's hold and pulled herself away from the hooded immortal boy, she lost consciousness.

Changing back to his normal size, Bunny hopped speedily, catching the platinum blonde haired girl in his arms before she would hit the floor, he then stared at Jack Frost. The hooded boy also fell down on the floor as both of them have combined their powers to save them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

About Lord Pitch, he's our same old Pitch Black before he got all baddie. I based his good and fearless personality during the Golden Age from the Guardians of Childhood Book series, just like Bunnymund, except our Pooka's a mixed of both the books and our favorite movie, Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

><p>Hi my lovelies!<p>

Thanks again for reading, following and reviewing, especially to Madison, zulka, WiredJelsaFan, Geekingquietx, Aya and RANDOMPERSON.

Keep doing so. Ya all made me motivated in updating this story :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Seeing Double Reflections – **

Silvery rays of light like columns reaching the transparent ceiling which overlooked the serene starry heavens as glowing white lights floated like fireflies around them.

E. Aster Bunnymund reminded himself that he was not in a dream, but inside of Tsar Lunar's grand palace, the Great House of Lunanoff. "Will she be alright?" Watching the platinum blonde haired girl sleeping on the cloudlike bed in one of the guest rooms of the Lunar palace, he asked.

"She will be." Tsar Lunar replied the worried Pooka, placed his hand on Bunny's shoulder for comfort. "She is a strong girl, isn't she? She just saved all of us, and had helped us ushered in the Golden Age."

"Y-Your majesty…"

"Yes, my friend."

"About Frost? And our other companions?" His eyes reflected questions.

"He is one of us now. And he will be fine," he assured him. "The boy's staying in my palace where it's safe for him to be here. Besides, he will get along well with my son's guardian, Nightlight, who will show him of our good and noble ways." He paused, informed Bunny about their other companions. "As for our other friends, Sanderson Mansnoozie had called for his other brethren, the League of Star Captains. They will be piloting in their Stars and will be journeying across the universes to chase the rest of the surviving enemies, namely Dream Pirates. Lord High General Kozmotis Pitchiner will be assisting the Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams. I have sent some of my best warriors with them. On the other hand, Cytherea, the goddess of love had spread the news of our triumph in this battle and rallying the rest of the other immortals to join our cause - for all that is of good…"

"…triumph in this battle…" Bunny echoed the Tsar's words, knowing and sensing they've only won the battle that made the Golden Age possible, but the War will eternally raged on. It is only that they have the edge now, but the enemies will be forced to be cunning, deceitful, vicious, and blood-thirsty destructive to exact their vengeance for their recent damaging defeat, especially that they have lost one of their most powerful - Jack Frost.

"I know, you were looking for me in the Sacred Hall of Mediation, because you would like her memories be restored for her to go back to her home."

The Pooka nodded, shifted his face and eyes that softened when he looked back at the sleeping girl on the bed where they stood nearby. "Is it possible that I could lift the spell placed by the Fates?"

"To tell you the truth, the ancient Atlantis taboo spell is already lifted the moment everyone of us had met, including Jack Frost and her."

"So that means that she could regain her memories and she could go home, right?"

"Yes, but that also meant that it had begun."

"H-Huh? What do you mean it had begun?" The Pooka stood motionless, contemplated briefly until he finally realized what Tsar Lunar meant. "It is part of the Pact, isn't it? A part she had to go through with that frosted brained dill?!"

"You were worried about the boy earlier. When it's about her, you don't trust him anymore. The girl was not the only one who saved us, Jack Frost had a part of it too." Tsar Lunar glanced amusingly at Bunny, knowing the feeling of being an overprotective parent when it comes to their children.

Smiling faintly, Tsar Lunar recalled his own beloved child, and reflected that everything he had done, even accepting the position of representing everything that is good is for his own son.

"No! Hell No! Jack Frost is a shonky Piker! The next thing you'll know the bloody show pony will lead her up to the garden path and will be just mucking around!" He bended down to pick up the sleeping girl in his arms. "I will not be staying around here for that! Because Jack Frost is not worthy of her!"

"I respect your opinions." Tsar Lunar eyed calmly the Pooka had summoned his powers to create a portal to leave. "But please, my friend, as a reminder in regards to her memories." His eyes shifted intensely focused at the platinum blonde haired girl who did not stir from her sleep. "When she gains them back, only she had the decision to return to her real home."

Afterwards, the two immortals bade their goodbyes as the time wielder stepped into the portal, carrying the sleeping mortal girl.

* * *

><p>Stepping out from the portal and into the warmth of his comfy warren, he sensed someone had been long waiting for his arrival. The lone figure seated on a petal of one of his gigantic bloomed flowers in his eternal spring flower gardens, a yellow dandelion, darted immediately towards him who remained holding the mortal child.<p>

"T-Tooth?!" he muttered, eyeing his unexpected visitor who embraced him without hesitation before she spoke speedily.

"Oh, Bunny, I heard what happened! Ombric telepathically told me everything including the battle you fought. And I am glad you're alive and fine!"

"You…You're glad?"

"Of course, Bunny, you're my friend."

"Oh…" The Pooka remained his lips curved into a smile until his cheek hurts, it felt so awkwardly painful.

_What is he thinking anyway?! Queen Toothiana was right! He is her friend! What else was he hoping for anyway?! But it was so good to hear that she is concerned…_

His thoughts were interrupted when the beautiful queen of the tooth fairies gasped in adoration when her eyes fall down on Bunnymund's arms.

"I love her!" Whispering emotionally, she gestured Bunny if she could hold the little girl. "Bunny, she's so beautiful."

"She's all tuckered out. Careful, will ya, don't want to wake her up." Bunny held out his arms to Tooth, giving the sleeping girl who is still tired and recovering. She held the dozing child, seemed to tighten her hold as if wanting to have her as her own. However, one of her minifairies accompanying their queen, flew so fast and landed on the slumbering girl's cheek and inspected curiously her teeth, twitting happily and melodiously while dazing at the girl before her who has such flawless white teeth as the other fairies surrounded them, causing a noisy buzz at what their fellow fairy had discovered.

"Girls, pull yourselves together, we don't want to disturb her…" Tooth chided softly her fairies, particularly Baby Tooth, but ceased when the girl started to wake up.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and stared at the violet eyes of the colorful guardian of memories, triggering a sudden rush of memories she once lost.

* * *

><p>Memories…<p>

"Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Forcing herself to open her eyes upon hearing her little sister's voice filled with fear unlike the usual lively and optimistic voice that pestered her to play with her every night, she rose up and could not believe smoke had entered the bedroom. There were sounds of blood curling cries, frightened shouts, and dreadful steel clashing down within the palace's walls. Moving away from her bed, she hurried towards her door where her strawberry blonde haired sister continued to pound knocking. She opened the door and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her away as fire began to spread from the ceilings down to the upper walls of their palace.

There were shouts heard that the castle had been breech and orders of evacuating the royal family, prompting the elder girl with blue eyes to halt on her tracks as they almost went down further on the side stairs.

_Where are their parents?! The other servants, the royal guards, and their handmaidens?! _

Her questions were soon answered when her blue eyes peered and glanced at some lifeless bodies of their guards and servants scattered on the next lower floor where she cautiously stood hidden and out of view.

She backed away when hearing further groans of pain of those who were wounded and dying as trespassing usurpers entered further their palace. Elsa pulled Anna with her in a hurry before her sister almost climbed further down the stairs.

"Where's mama?! Papa?!"

Covering her youngest sister's mouth before she could call out for their parents, she pulled Anna and they sprinted towards the next room. As soon as they entered, Elsa closed and locked silently the door, gestured her sister to remain silent, and pulled her towards a safe hiding place while she held her hands on the wall, searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush, Anna…" Whispering to her eight year old sibling who watched her struggled not to panic, remained calm as to remember her parents' words in tumultuous situations like this, and how to escape such chaos with her little sister. Pressing her ear near the wall, her hand started to knock softly against the wall, searching for a hollow sound on the wall while her fingers stopped racing against the wall when she felt an uneven wood. Pressing it, the small door slid open, revealing a secret passage for them to flee. "Hurry, Anna! Go! I'll be right behind you!" Elsa gestured at her to enter inside, allowing her youngest sister to enter first as the locked door of the room was kicked down opened. Elsa closed shut the small door on the wall.

"I know you're in here, you little royal runts!" One of the men who forced themselves inside, searched around the room while the platinum blonde girl did not moved. "Why not come out and joined everyone down below in their graves?!"

"I think, no one's here! Come on, unless you wanted to be toasted alive. And if those princesses are still alive, they will be good as burnt and dead! Let's go!"

"You know we cannot leave unless we have the heir to the throne! It's the condition we have obligated ourselves with those three foreign strangers, unless, you want to answer to them with your foolishness!" His companion did not continued speaking when the fire reached where they stood, was put out suddenly by the coldness of spreading ice that had also encased them all to their untimely deaths.

Shocked, the blue eyed girl could not move when witnessing icy powers like hers, remained hidden at the corner. A sound of light footsteps was heard against the ice-covered floor, stopping where she was hiding. Then, a sweet voice of a woman greeted her, calling her name.

"Elsa, you don't need to hide anymore."

_Did she just heard someone called her?! But who is she?_

"I know you are in there, dear. That's an old palace escape route where I and my sisters used to play hide and seek when we were little. And your mother, my youngest sister, used to be so good with it." Wearing a long white gown, the blonde haired woman remained smiling, bending down and glimpsing at Elsa as the girl was leaving her secret hiding place. "You are wondering, who am I? I am your aunt, and my name is Ingrid."

"Ingrid…my aunt? Then, why do my mother never mentioned you?"

"She believed I am long gone, and I have killed Helga, our other sister, but in truth, it was an accident." She paused, her blue eyes lowered briefly, before she glanced back at the platinum blonde haired girl again. "But that was a long time ago, besides, I am here for you."

"For me? What do you want from me?"

Drawing near her niece, she placed gently her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "You are very special, Elsa. Someday, you will realize why, but I have to ask you a question, just one question, and everything will be alright. Whatever pain and sorrow, you've been feeling these passed years after that tragic accident you have with your little sister, Anna, everything will be changed forever. Just one answer from you, and a new better life is destined for you." Ingrid embraced Elsa and whispered her a question that made the puzzled girl whispered an answer.

"Yes…I do."

Upon hearing her niece's words, she cast a spell and kissed the girl's cheeks, causing the girl to be numb and to lose her consciousness. Her aunt carried Elsa in her arms, facing the three women who appeared out of nowhere.

"We have the deal first." Ingrid's kind demeanor changed, frowning furiously at the Fates. "The deal is I will give Elsa to you. But what did you do?! You allowed those usurpers to take control of Arendelle! Worst, they have almost killed her?! What are you all planning, are you double-crossing me?!"

"It's taken long before you have acted. We thought you would never push through with the deal, so we made another bargain to those other people with interests in Arendelle's throne to make sure…"

Ingrid did not allowed the eldest sister of Chronos to finish, "Are you unsure which side you have taken? What if I take this issue before the two sides instead, particularly at the one who holds a great interest at her! I heard that you don't want someone like him infuriated when it comes to her! Not even you or any other being will escape his rage!"

The middle sister of the Fates replied her back. "Easy for a mortal snow witch to speak such words, unless you are like us caught between two eternal warring sides that decides and affects everything."

"You better watch your tongue! I am no witch to begin with, I am once a queen born with the powers same as my dear niece!" She spoke further. "Now, grant what is mine - change my pasts into a pleasant life with my sisters where I never turned myself into a monster they feared."

"Fine, it's granted as we have agreed." The Fates replied her as one of them stepped forward to take the mortal child.

But Ingrid knew better how to deal with double-crossing and indecisive immortals. Since she could not trust them, she summoned a powerful blizzard to cover her escape towards the ships anchored in the ports.

The only reason she had taken the agreement is that she had no choice since the sisters of Chronos had threatened her entire family and the kingdom of Arendelle. And presently, she had decided that she would never exchange her precious niece even if it will incur the wrath of the gods, whether they are good or evil.

As soon as the blizzard had taken the Fates' attention, Ingrid had carried her sleeping niece on the carriage. Pulling the reigns of the horses, she directed them to the nearest port to flee as the rest of the palace and the city of Arendelle burnt down and the entire streets were crowded with people seeking refuge, all were headed to the ports to leave.

"Wake up, Elsa!" She shook the girl to awaken.

"W-Where are we…?" Her blue eyes fluttered and roamed around, viewing the horse- drawn carriage stopped at the ports.

"The ports…" Her aunt assisted her down and out of the carriage. "…we are taking one of the ships…"

"Ships? Why?"

Ingrid gestured her to be silent as they proceed further to one of the royal ships and was confronted by the higher officers. Startled, she noticed and observed the man seemed dazed, out of his mind, as if controlled by a very powerful magic as Ingrid replied the highest officer who was halting and inspecting them, and interrogating her aunt.

"Reason for the trip, my lady?"

"My niece, the heir of the throne, is engaged to a royal of the Northern White Shores." She spoke as a matter-of-fact, since that is what the sisters of Chronos wanted to hear and what the men on that ship were programmed to do, but in truth, they were trying to escape the Fates.

The captain saluted them as if he was hypnotized with the other sailors on board.

Resuming their earlier conversations, she whispered at her in a tone audible for her niece to hear. "My apologies of what had happened. Please listen, you will never remember everything, even your name, Elsa. From now on, you are Elisa." She did not paused, spoke further in a matter of urgency. "If you are in the other world, and you have used your real name, you will feel attached within that world and to anybody there. You have to come back here someday since that is your real destiny as queen. Return back home…here in Arendelle."

"Why won't we stay here?! Where's Anna, my mother and father?!"

"You don't have to worry about them. I sensed they are alive and together. What you have to worry about is yourself!"

"About your question earlier…?"

"Forget about my question, it's a way to deceive you, to have your answer to seal your fate. It's a mistake that I have regretted. But you, you could remedy my mistake since you are the only one who could control your fate. Let no one do so, may it be a god or not!" Ingrid pushed gently Elsa to enter further inside. "You have to take this journey alone! I have to give you more time to flee!"

"No, please, don't leave me!" The girl pleaded and cried for she had never felt so alone as anxiety of the uncertainties gnawed within her heart. She grabbed Ingrid's hand, making the blonde haired and blue eyed woman ceased upon hearing her niece cry. Turning to face the girl again, she drew near and bended down to embrace her who continued to shed tears. Ingrid cast a final spell and kissed the girl on her forehead to erase her memories, she pulled away from Elsa upon hearing the youngest sister of the Fates spoke and appeared before them.

"Wedding jitters…I do not blame the girl!" Her eyes remained staring at Elsa. "That's the problem with someone with a pure heart who loves truly and completely - you do not know who is loving you back…" Pulling out a mirror, called the Trolden Glass, which is unlike any ordinary mirror, the sister of Chronos held and faced the magic mirror before them, while Ingrid summoned immediately a spell to trick the sister of Fates from having her niece imprisoned in the mirror.

Appearing before her, her sisters gave a questioning look at her. "I knew I have that damn woman and the girl!" The youngest of the Fates replied her two sisters.

"But you had only captured the snow witch! The girl! We need the girl the most!" The eldest sister shouted impatiently at her sisters. "Find her! Even if it means destroying every ship and killing everyone on board!"

They have no idea that the blue eyed girl had become invisible before their own eyes, remained motionlessly silent, eyeing them who scattered and searched around the ship.

Frustrated and desperate, the Fates started to kill everyone on board and to destroy the ships.

Hearing the shouts and the cries around her, Elsa held on the railing as the entire ship where she was, was flung away. It collided powerfully against a mass of land, sparking a fire that almost spread and consumed the wrecked ship, until the same fire disappeared, and a pair of hands pulled her from the piles of debris and corpses.

Then, a very comforting voice gave her hope. "It's all right, I am here…I will make sure you are alive and safe…I promise you, everything will be all right…"

Her blue eyes lifted and viewed the Pooka as he bended down before her like a light from the end of the dark tunnel of pain and sorrow. It was like the current sensation she felt when she looked at the other immortal's violet eyes when her memories had returned.

* * *

><p>Giving a loud gasp, Tooth realized she had a glimpse of the girl's memories, whispered accidentally her name.<p>

"Elsa…" The guardian of memories smiled widely at the little platinum blonde haired girl who was shocked upon hearing the fairy spoke loudly her name as Tooth placed her down.

Startled, Bunny's eyes twitched upon seeing the mortal girl shook her head and eyed pleadingly at Tooth who gave an apologetic look, but it was too late. It seemed it was not only the Pooka who had heard Tooth whispered her real name.

"Of course, her name is Elsa!" Nicholas St. North's voice bellowed with his known Russian accent. "What else do you think her name is?!"

"Elsa - that name means noble, what a beauty! I think that name fits you so well, sweets!" Bunny smiled at her before he turned to face North questioningly. "Hold on a sec, I thought you…"

"Do you think Tooth is the only one waiting worriedly for you here, Bunny?! Why do rabbits always been jumping into conclusions?! Of course, it is not only Tooth who is your friend! All of us are friends!" North placed his hands on the sides of his waist before he gestured and called out the rest of their friends. "Come out now everyone! And let's welcome, Bunny and Elsa!"

Wearing a yellow coat, Katherine smiled while walking with Ombric from the shade of a towering and huge white lily. Nightlight flew out from above and drew near Bunny who smiled in delight in seeing his friends.

"Oi, you all are really a sight for sore eyes! Come inside! Have a cuppa!" Hopping, Bunny gestured as he led them towards his real abode, which was a grassy and flowery huge mound-like home with an egg-shaped door. He was unaware Elsa was trailing behind them.

Reflecting, the blue eyed girl lowered sadly her eyes.

_Maybe, it's her time to go back to Arendelle but could she say goodbye to him…_

Her eyes lifted and eyed the Pooka, feeling the difficulty of leaving him. However, she recalled her aunt's words since the longer she will be staying, the harder it will be for her to return back home.

_Maybe it was better not to say goodbye at all…at least she would not be able to see him sad…_

She almost turn to leave, stunned that she is not the one trailing behind at all. Her eyes lifted, eyeing the tall hooded boy with blue eyes staring back at her.

"You have to accept Peter Cottontail's invitation. Besides, it's rare for him to be in a joyous good mood! You don't want him turn back being grumpy, don't yah, Elsa?" He gave a humorous frown and a hunch, his impression of being grumpy, as he pretended playfully to be like the known grumpy Pooka. His smile at her waned when he was rebuked silently by the platinum blonde haired girl who did not reply him, turned away and ignored him when Bunny finally realized she is not inside with them, called her to join them. Without a word or a glance back at him, she hurried away from him, not liking him for mentioning her real name somehow.

_What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention from you?! _

Jack's blue eyes reflected confusion and sadness for being rejected by her, causing storm clouds to gather, thunder to rumble and flurries of snow begin to intensify outside.

"That's cold of her. Hmmm, she's never like that at all." North's voice whispered nearby when witnessing the girl's unexpected cold silent treatment, eyed the downcast immortal boy before him. "It seemed Elsa had absorbed Bunny's formal seriousness and his frequent not-so-good opinions about you. Since you made an awkward conversation with her, even though it's a joke as you intend to make the conversation with her on a lighter note, you made the wrong decision of humiliating Bunny by imitating him, which she seemed to have taken rather seriously. Just a word of advice since you have no clue about this- if I were you, I will never give up. You just need a bit of perseverance and patience. She's a good-hearted girl. " Approaching their new companion near the door, he welcomed him with thumbs up and a big friendly bear hug, surprising the bringer of winter.

"How about you sit here instead, sweets!" Seated between Tooth and Katherine, Bunny stood away in alarm from his chair when seeing a remaining empty chair beside Elsa, which was almost taken by Jack when North welcomed and accompanied the hooded boy in their company. Viewing them exchanging seats, North gave a shook of his head, knowing Bunny's obvious overprotectiveness over the mortal girl. "Elsa, it is better you and Katherine get acquainted, because she writes books and you loved reading!" Bunny smiled, viewing his little Elsa is safe and far away from Jack Frost, eyed at the two girls who quickly strike out a lengthy conversation about books after their brief introductions while Tooth conversed with North, Jack, and Nightlight.

"Any improvements?" After sipping his tea, Ombric asked, sitting at the other side of the table before the Pooka.

Bunny gestured up his paw-like hand in a seesaw motion. "A bit, at least the potions you sent and gave me long before had stopped it momentarily along with my "mind over matter" mantra."

"That's not an improvement at all, my friend," Ombric gave a serious look of concern. "Why not come in my place, maybe, I will conjure another set of potions that might remedy it." The wizard stood up from his seat, grabbing hold of his wooden staff as Bunny summoned a portal that opened up, revealing the other side which is the wizard's home, Big Root. Bunny stood up while Elsa aware of such, viewed Katherine held her hand, inviting her to their place once again.

"You mean I could read all your books there!" The platinum blonde girl's blue eyes widened in excitement and wonder.

"Of course, Elsa, every book I've written." Smiling and giggling, Katherine eyed Elsa in delight. "Come, I also want you to meet Mr. Qwerty. He's the smartest bookworm around, and it would be wonderful that you talk to him." The two girls followed Ombric and Bunny into the portal while Nightlight flew quickly away from his seat towards the portal to follow Katherine, ceased when remembering his new friend too. Gesturing Jack, North gave a look at Jack to go with Nightlight.

"Go on, meet new friends, play and enjoy!" North told him. "It's alright. I and Tooth will be staying here for a while."

The deity of winter stood up immediately, flew towards the portal as Nightlight floated in mid-air waiting for him. Both of them darted inside the portal.

* * *

><p>Leaving the portal, they were surrounded by Katherine's friends.<p>

"Katherine! We're glad you're back!" Petter, Fog, Sascha and all of the Williams, greeted the auburn haired girl inside Big Root, and then gazed at Katherine's newest friend.

"Everyone, please, I would like to introduce my new friend, Elsa."

"Hi, Elsa! I'm Sascha!" Sascha smiled. "Do you want to have a snowball fight with us outside? It'll be fun!"

Viewing the children introduced themselves and went outside, Bunny asked the wizard as he remained looking at Elsa playing with the other children with Katherine, and later on joined by Nightlight and Jack.

"Do you think she will be alright?"

"Why are Pookas always so jumpy and nervous?"

"You know that is a wrong observation about me which you got from North!" Bunny returned back his glance at Ombric who was mixing potions in his small cauldron on his wizard's table which was filled with flasks, tubes and bottles containing different magical elements. He knew the wizard is testing him, especially after he observed keenly Elsa and Jack were not comfortable with each other even though they were playing with other children.

"Elsa and Jack are not warming up with each other." Informing the Pooka, the wizard noticed the Pooka rose up his brow and crossed his arms.

"What do you expect? Both of them are of ice and cold."

"I mean, they were supposed to be trusting each other after all that had happened."

"Saving her and holding her hand, you expect her to go friendly at an instant with him?!" Bunny crossed his arms and faced away from Ombric. "Elsa is good in judging people because she listened to me, and that's better for her. Besides, Frost had an interest with her, which I don't like it at all, and clearly, she doesn't like it too!"

"She doesn't like it because you don't like it." Ombric corrected Bunny.

"Is it my fault now that she trusted me more than that frosted dingbat?!" Hearing the wizard sighed, Bunny returned his look outside where the children were playing, then noticing the bringer of winter slowly ostracized himself in the group, went at the side and flew to rest on the tree branch.

"We have just gained a new ally, now, we are starting to lose him." Ombric's words strike a chord inside the Pooka realizing the wizard was right. Uncrossing his arms, he pondered how he does not want to admit or act about it. To him, Jack Frost is still his seasonal adversary. He looked away as Nightlight was very insightful like Ombric, he ceased playing with Katherine, Elsa and the other children, rolled his eyes at where Jack Frost seemed to be resting longer than the rest of them. He gestured a time out and joined briefly his new friend hidden on the higher branch of a nearby snow-covered pine tree. After a few seconds, Nightlight jumped down the tree, it seemed he was unable to convinced the god of winter to join them to play, flew speedily off to return playing with the children again.

And so it goes, whenever they play, Nightlight once in a while rested briefly where his friend, Jack Frost, remained resting and watching them on a higher branch of a snow-covered pine tree.

Enjoying and having so much fun, Elsa halted playing snowballs fights with her friends for hours outside upon hearing Bunny calling for her since it is now time for them to leave.

"Oh, you're leaving…" Katherine's voice whispered sadly beside her.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be coming back here to play with you and read your books tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and so on…"

"Well, you better be!" Her auburn haired friend smiled at her as her gray eyes shone upon having a sudden rush of idea for her next book. "You know what, you have given me the inspiration for my new book!"

"New book? Please tell me all about it."

"It's about a princess who lived in a faraway land but she had gotten lost in the woods and ended in a different world after following a magical rabbit. I will tell you more when you visited me again, but I assure you, there will be a lot of magic and adventure."

"That's so wonderful, Katherine! I can't wait for you to finish it so I could read it." Elsa embraced her friend who embraced her back, as her other friends gathered around her to say goodbye.

Hearing Bunny calling her name again, she moved away from them and hurried towards the door where Bunny opened and waited for her. The Pooka turned his back and entered further inside Big Root, summoned his powers to create a portal. He heard Elsa's hurried and soft footsteps climbing up the wooden stairs outside but briefly ceased as if she was distracted by a snowball flung towards her.

Stopping the snowball in mid-air, Elsa lifted her brow up and gave a faint but naughty fun-loving smile, moved her hands in a circulating manner to accumulate more snow to enlarge the snowball before throwing it back to the one who threw it and shocking everyone who had witnessed Nightlight fell down immediately on the snowy ground.

"Oh My Gosh, Nightlight! Are you alright?!" Petter cried out at their friend, turned his face towards Elsa who hurried beside him. "Hey! That's not nice!" He was stunned when Elsa motioned her hands in a wave-like manner to bury the specter-like boy deeper in the snow.

"Look, he's not Nightlight." The calm platinum blonde haired girl replied distressed Petter as everyone gathered around upon hearing muffled and amused chuckle tinted with mischievousness under the snow mound while the real Nightlight left the seclusion of the tree, blowing his cover for pretending to be the ostracized Jack Frost.

Popping out of the snow mound, the deity of winter who was not wearing his known hood anymore, revealed himself so much identical to Nightlight with his white hair. However, he looked more human except his skin was snowy pale compared to Nightlight who glowed ethereal with light. Both of them were wearing dark clothes, except Nightlight wore more body armor the way a knight does, while Jack only wore dark wrist guards even if he was taken in as a new warrior by Tsar Lunar. The blue eyed boy smiled widely at Elsa as he ignored green eyed Nightlight took off his dark blue frosted hooded long cloak speckled with frosts and snow patterns. Smirking, Jack asked her as she remained fascinating and intriguing to him.

"How do yah know? I was so silent the entire time."

"That is one of the reasons, I have known you are not Nightlight, because you pretended so hard to be like him, besides, you tend to move faster, almost so fast you were blurring into invisibility, preventing anyone to notice the difference between you and Nightlight." Smiling and holding out her hand towards him to help him up from the snow-covered ground after their playful games. He held her hand and stood up.

"You're really good…" Whispering his admiration at the platinum blonde haired girl, Jack waited for her to continue but Elsa did not spoke anymore for Bunny is waiting for her. She pulled her hand away from Jack, then she gave her final goodbyes at them, and sprinted hurriedly inside Big Root to join Bunny as they both stepped inside the portal to return home to his warren.

Watching her leave with his blue eyes not averting from her sight until she stepped into the portal, Jack shifted his face back at his green eyed friend who handed him his dark blue hooded cloak. Nightlight gestured at Jack Frost as the two immortal boys conversed.

"Whatcha mean I intended it as a giveaway by moving around her and drawing closer to her while we were playing?!"Jack glanced emotionlessly at Nightlight who ended their conversation with a look that Jack is captivated by Elsa which was as clear as ice when it comes with his apparent affections towards the mortal blue eyed girl while the bringer of winter remained clueless with such new growing emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Regarding the following characters in this story:

Katherine, Nightlight, Ombric, Tsar Lunar and the previous Tsar Lunar (Man in Moon's father) are based from the Guardian of Childhood books.

Just like E. Aster Bunnymund, the rest of the guardians namely, Nicholas St. North, Queen Toothiana, and Sanderson Mansnoozie are also a mixed of their characters from the book series and our fave movie, Rise of the Guardians.

Also based Sandy's character from Greek Mythology, he's known as Hypnos (Sleep) but I wrote him as Dream when it comes to his relationship with his brother, Death, whose Greek name is Thanatos. In the story's next chapters, Death's other name, is Mortos, a combination of the French word, Mort, and his Greek name.

In reply to Shiori Kudo's question (which is a very good question) about the name of the goddess of love and beauty, her name will be mentioned in the next chapters too. I based her character from the Greek / Roman Mythology (Aphrodite/ Venus) and from the Norse Mythology (Freyja). However, in this story, she will be named in her lesser known name, Cytherea.

About Ingrid, Elsa's aunt and the previous snow queen, was based from the television series, Once Upon a Time season 4. The magical mirror called Trolden Glass is also mentioned in the same TV series, and it's a mirror that was used to activate the Spell of Shattered Sight, except in this story, the said magic mirror was and will be used differently. I based Ingrid's powers of kisses (to numb and to forget, except the third kiss to kill) which is from the original story of Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen.

* * *

><p>Hi lovelies!<p>

Whoa! Such a long chapter! Since it's about Elsa's memories, and the developing relationship between our two protagonists, Jack and Elsa, and their friendly interactions with the other characters.

Love yah all with your reviews especially from Randomperson, Madison, WiredJelsaFan, EuphoricalMusicalTieDyeRainbow, and Kahnartis.

Again, thanks so much for reading, following and reviewing! Please keep doing so, love to know what's your next questions and reviews :)


End file.
